Monsters
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Kurt Hummel had always abhorred monsters. Just not in the most literal sense. Kurt/Karofsky
1. Trepidation

**-Monster-**

_**Summary: **Kurt Hummel had always abhorred monsters. Just not in the most literal sense._

_**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to the most wonderful three geniuses in the world: Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. I do not or claim to own it or the characters._

_-xx-_

"What are you afraid of?" The kindergarten teacher's eyes had softened behind angular spectacles. She searched the flood of faces in the room, "What thing in this world makes you scared?". Kurt recalled the answers differing, but most were predictable. He remembered a brunette's hand shooting up promptly.

"I'm afraid of being anonymous." The young girl declaimed matter-of-factly. The small students discussed obtrusively about this. "That's interesting, Rachel.", The teacher mumbled. She had forced a smile; unable to comprehend how she should react to this,"Anyone else?"

"S-spiders." Another child stuttered.

"That's true." The woman replied placidly in agreement, "Spiders are scary, aren't they?". Several students echoed, "Yes, miss."

"And snakes, too!" A boy called out loudly.

"Yes." The woman had chuckled, "Snakes scare me with their teeth. How about you Kurt?". Several faces twisted to front him. He had puzzled over the answer, unhesitatingly pushed back his bangs and responded quite confidently.

"I'm afraid of monsters." He conjectured. A chorus of giggles had followed this. The teacher had hushed them, "What kind of monsters, Kurt?"

"There are lots of different ones." He claimed, averting his eyes to glance sidewards at the children who were still stifling laughter.

"Which ones scare you?" The teacher inquired.

"Well, certainly not the fake ones. The ones that eat kids, or steal things." He exclaimed and after a pause he added , "I'm only afraid of the real ones."

_Kurt Hummel had always abhorred monsters. Just not in the most literal sense._

_-xx-_


	2. Impudence

**-Monsters-**

_**Impudence**_

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I never will, or claim to.**

**AN: I hope you give me your thoughts. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**X Violet**

_**-xx-**_

The first monster that threatened to perturb Kurt Hummel was Impudence. Impudence was an insolent, arrogant, abrasive kind of monster. This monster terrified Kurt. It's replicas prided themselves on declaring themselves better then everyone that surrounded them. Kurt despised Impudence, as it was filled with qualities that he would never relate to. And he didn't want to relate to them. But, incidentally, he knew them very extensively.

He knew of an Impudence that walked the McKinley High school hallways brazenly. He would shove those of lower status, and team up with those who sought equality to his position. He knew an Impudence who shouted cruel things at him and chastised him to his face. But this incarnation of Impudence was very bad at making up his mind and maybe even a little confused.

This Impudence is Dave Karofsky.

_**-xx-**_


	3. Coercion

**Monster**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, and I never will. Well maybe one day.**

**AN: Thank you so much! Please keep reviewing! I'm so overwhelmed by the response I got when I first posted yesterday. You're all amazing!**

_**-xx-**_

Coercion.

The second monster that unhinged Kurt Hummel was Coercion. It was an angry and compulsive monster fueled by violence. Kurt loathed Coercion as it troubled him both physically and mentally. It forced him to doubt himself and his ways. And despite appearances, Kurt wasn't as confident as his peers believed.

But Coercion never doubted Kurt's actions. In fact, he rather preferred Kurt to himself. Confusion and denial blinded Coercion and drove him to acrimony. His malice had given Kurt quite a negative impression. So much violence that Kurt was sent fleeing. He fled from Dave Karofsky.


	4. Vacillation

**Monster**

**Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters still don't belong to me.**

**AN: Thank you so much! R&R**

_**-xx-**_

Vacillation The third monster was one of the most startling to the young brunette. This monster was Vacillation. It was filled with insecurity and indecisiveness. This particular monster was one of the worst, because Kurt found it uncomfortably relatable. Knowing this made it all the more frightening. Kurt knew Vacillation was very lost. He was surrounded with allies and blessed with status. But no status was guaranteed. And no amount of allies rescue one from isolation. Especially if a certain Vacillation continued to make the decisions he'd been selecting of late. This Vacillation put on a constant charade to distract others from his many insecurities. But he couldn't hide them from Kurt. He was well aware of Vacillation's discomfiture. Because that's all he was really; Dave Karofsky was a boy burdened with so much Vacillation.

_**-xx-**_


	5. Ambivalence

**Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Still, but Don't Rain on My Parade coz I can't fight this feeling whenever I'm Alone. Still, its a Beautiful thing to think about. If I owned glee I might become a Billionare, leave on a jet plane and continue my obsessive Crush on Kurt.. I'd tell him that I'm forever his, Faithfully. Then he might yell at me, "Don't stand so close to me!". And I'd say, "Forget you.". But secretly I'd know that it's Endless Love. And I'd never make him Crazy In Love because I like to Imagine him Just The Way he Is. Well, you can't always get what you want. So even if I'm a Loser, I know I'm Lucky. But I'd never be On My Own, because I could always smile, and sing in the rain and have the time of my life. Then I could go to a party with Puck and Shout It Out Loud. Haha, dream on. Well maybe next time I'll just say.. "I don't own glee. =_="**

**AN: Anyone who reviews gets imaginary _Karomel/Kurtofsky_ plushies.*Poke, poke.*. Also this is the last monster, not the last chapter. So keep reviewing! Thank you so much, guys!**

**Ambivalent - uncertainty or fluctuation, especially caused by inability to make a choice or by a simultaneous desire to say or do two opposite or conflicting things. **

-xx-

The last monster that haunted Kurt Hummel was Ambivalence. Dave Karofsky with his ruffled brown hair and one-hue chocolate eyes was Ambivalence. Well, Kurt had heard everyone say that his eyes were just one color. But he was confident that they weren't. He saw the bright flecks of caramel when Karofsky thrust him into the lockers. He first noticed the flush of amber when Dave bellowed at him about being a dissident. And finally, Kurt had observed the smudge of ochre in his irises when Dave Karofsky pressed his mouth to his to silence him. Kurt had whimpered, and pulled away. He'd pulled his hands over his lips and just stared. He couldn't think logically. Because, David Karofsky was a monster. But clearly, this monster couldn't make up his mind.

Monsters had always scared Kurt, This fact drove him away. He retreated to safety while Impudence, Coercion, Vacillation and Ambivalence remained. The monsters were never alone. But Dave Karofsky had never felt more alone.

-xx-


	6. Pursuance

**Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the wonderful, beautiful characters.**

**AN: Thank you so much! I'm so flattered by the amount of response this story has gotten. I appreciate it so much.**

**Pursuance: The following or carrying out of some plan, course, injunction or the like.**

**-xx-**

**Pursuance**

When Kurt Hummel was filled with ruthless self-doubt at his newly acquired position at Dalton Academy, the last person he'd expect to be saved by was Dave Karofsky. Because that was the exact person who had forced him into this turmoil. He'd never expect Dave Karofsky at his door shouting unintelligibly; a strand of words threaded together and spilled out too hastily. Kurt stood motionless as the boy told him about individuality and confusion. The most memorable sentence being, "You have to come back. I was wrong."

Wrong about what? Kurt had to ponder. But his mind was reeling with questions. His complexion even flushed. Kurt Hummel had gone to close the door, but the boy behind it's hinges placed a hand roughly there to prevent it's closure. Kurt had winced; he couldn't be being tormented by this monster at his own home, could he? But Dave Karofsky's words were gentle, "You have to come back because I was wrong, and lost." He'd said slowly. Kurt had frowned. Was this a confession from him? Was this even the same boy he'd known at McKinley?

Finally, in denial, Kurt Hummel had closed the door on Dave Karofsky. He'd never particularly liked the dark, so how could he love a monster?

_**-xx-**_


	7. Vicissitude

**Monsters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Etc.**

**AN: Vicissitude: Change.**

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who has supported me throughout this story. This is the last chapter, BUT.. I might begin another one based off/ continuing off this one. Thank you again, I honestly am so happy that people decided to read this. Enjoy :)**

**-xx-**

**Vicissitude**

Kurt Hummel felt a change in him then. He sat silently tapping the piano keys; but not opening his mouth. He just kept thinking of Dave Karofsky's words.

"_I was wrong!"_

"Kurt?" Blaine's comforting, remedying voice sounded, "Are you alright?". Kurt hardly gave him a glance. "I'm fine.", He mumbled.

"You don't sound fine." Blaine breathed conscientiously. Kurt's eyes met his momentarily.

"Blaine." Kurt started slowly, "Have you ever met someone that intimidated you.. And the suddenly you realize that.. they're just.."

"Disconcerted?" Blaine offered; observing the brunette intently.

"_I was lost."_

"L-lost." Kurt stumbled fumbling with his hair, "That they're lost.". Blaine chewed his lip, "I think everyone has met someone like that."

"But.." Kurt intercepted, "It's different."

Blaine inhaled carefully, "Then I guess.. All I can say is, make it right with them." He shrugged, "I don't know the situation exactly. But, that's what I'd do."

Kurt let his eyelids flicker shut momentarily.

"_I'm sorry.". _

So perhaps, Kurt Hummel would never find a place in his heart for a monster. But...

-x-

Kurt Hummel found the boy in the McKinley High locker rooms. Dave Karofsky blinked; consternate, when he saw Kurt's customary appearance.

"_You have to come back."_

"What are you doing here?" Dave exclaimed incredulously. Kurt inched towards him. His heart fluttered; he was so accustomed to feeling petrified whenever he identified Dave Karofsky. But today was different. Just like he'd explained to Blaine. This was _different_.

When Kurt was poised contiguously adjacent to him, he began speaking.

"Hello." He pursed his lips, "I'm Kurt Hummel. I used to go here, but now I attend Dalton Academy."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "What?" he inquired.

Kurt continued, "I'm gay, and I don't always like myself. But.. at the end of the day, who else is there for me to be? I'm proud of who I am. I love my family, and I'd rather watch musicals then play sport."

Karofsky smirked a little bit so Kurt lowered his voice and added, "Honestly.. I'm more likely to pass an Interior Decorating class or Lady Gaga trivia then be seen in Jordache boots. What were they thinking? Especially the ones with pockets.." Kurt shuddered and Karofsky was genuinely smiling.

"So I guess.." Kurt spoke slowly, "What I'm trying to say is.. We should start over?" He offered.

And Dave Karofsky nodded, "I'd appreciate that." He said in a tone Kurt hardly even recognized. Kurt Hummel had always believed monsters could never be reformed. He'd actually thought that they were twisted, beyond saving..

Only now he acknowledged how wrong he had been.

_**-xx-**_

_**en fin.**_

Thanks again everyone! Make sure you keep an eye open for the next installment.

Xx Vi.


End file.
